The Godmother Chronicles
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: A compilation of drabbles from Henry's time at college with Peter, Felix, and August. This set revolves around Regina's visit to Boston to see Mal and Henry. Roaming 3rd Person POV, Past Tense. Relationships and ages changed.


A compilation of drabbles from Henry's time at college with Peter, Felix, and August. This set revolves around Regina's visit to Boston to see Mal and Henry. Roaming 3rd Person POV, Past Tense. Relationships and ages changed.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

* * *

1

Regina found it odd sometimes, this group of women that she called her friends. There was Emma, of course, who was at times her best friends and, at others, her worst enemy. Mary Margret, her step-sister, had wormed her way into Regina's heart when she was a teen and then never left. Then there was Belle, she was Emma's mother-in-law after a fashion, but close enough to their age that she'd fallen into their circle seamlessly. They had next to nothing in common really, but Regina couldn't imagine her life without them.

Smiling to herself Regina walked into Granny's diner. Ruby greeted her with a smile, "Usual, Madame Mayor?" Regina nodded as she made her way to the far table where her three closest friends sat waiting.

"About time," Emma groused, a French fry halfway to her mouth, "We have important business to discuss."

"Do we?" Regina raised an eyebrow. She slid in next to Mary Margret, "What about?"

"Henry," Mary Margret and Belle said in unison. Regina looked expectantly at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're going to Boston anyway."

"I'm happy to check in on Henry for you. I'd planned to have dinner with him anyway," Regina smiled as Ruby set her food in front of her. She'd been expecting her obviously.

Living in a small town had some perks she supposed. "It's not Henry I want you to check up on," Emma continued, her eyebrows crinkling as she spoke, "It's his boyfriend."

"The Peter fellow you were telling me about last week?" Regina questioned as she cut in to her lasagna, "The one who walked out half-clothed when you were there last month?"

"That's the one," Emma said, gesturing with a fry in hand, "I did a quick search after meeting him."

Belle sighed, "Really Emma? I'm sure that wasn't necessary."

"He has a sealed juvie record," Emma pointed out.

"As does Neal." Mary Margret reminded her.

"And you." Regina added, taking a bite.

Emma glared, "Both of his older brothers and his father have an arrest record."

"I think I recall your first boyfriend having a similar reputation, Emma," Regina eyed her friend, knowing that her maternal nature could make her overprotective, "And I put up with Killian for almost two years in high school."

Mary Margret piped in wisely, "Regina's right, if you come down too hard on Peter you'll just drive Henry closer to him."

Emma looked at each of her friends, all of them nodding in agreement. "Fine!" Emma relented, throwing her hands up as she lay her head down atop the booth seat, "But you should still keep an eye out."

"Of course," Regina smirked, "I have to make sure my godson is safe after all."

2

Regina sat outside the court house in Boston, fairly patient. It reminded her of the few years she'd spent in New York after college, sneaking lunches in between depositions and trial briefings.

"Miss the law yet, Regina?"

She looked up, smiling at the source of the voice, "A little, Mal."

Maleficent O'Keefe had been Regina's Big Sis in college, the reason she'd enjoyed her mother's old sorority as much as she did.

"You're looking quite dashing," Mal looked over her outfit, all black, "Who are you intimidating today?"

"You can't talk," Regina pointed at Mal's own 40's style getup. The two laughed, "I promised Emma I'd look in on Henry and his boyfriend while I'm here."

"Boyfriend?" Mal looped her arm with Regina's as they started to walk, "What's his name?"

"Something Pan," Regina told her, smirking, "I've yet to meet him."

Mal stopped, "Pan? Not as in the Lost Boys?"

"The gang?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Mal started turning them down a street, "My files are at my office. Care for a little research, darling?"

"Always," Regina said, "And when are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

Mal patted her hand, "In time, darling, in time."

3

There was a knocking on the apartment door. Rufio yelled for one of his brothers to answer it. He didn't live her after all. There was no reply and another knock. Grumbling Rufio left the SNAFU known as Peter's bedroom and headed for the door. He shot a glare at said brother, who was pouting on the couch after a lecture, as he passed by.

He didn't know what to expect when he opened it. Felix was fighting with his girlfriend and both of his brothers' roommates were at class. He was all ready to tell the person on the other side – who had now knocked a third time in as many seconds – to get lost.

Instead, he froze. Of the two women standing on the welcome mat Rufio recognized only the blond – the DA.

"Is that Wendy?" Felix's rang distantly, probably from his bathroom. Rufio couldn't find his voice to respond.

"Please tell me it's not this one, Regina?"

"No," Regina looked up and down Rufio, noting everything from the earrings and the tattoos to the scuffed boots and torn jeans. "It's the youngest one, Peter, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Mal nodded, smiling at the terrified look on the face of the man in front of her, "That's the one I haven't met yet.

Regina smirked, "That's the good news."

"Well, Rufio?" Mal looked expectant, "Are you going to leave us standing here all day?" Rufio startled, rushing to step back, "Thank you, dear."

Regina stepped around him as they walked deeper into the apartment. Mal remained closer to the door, and Rufio. She stopped in front of the kitchen, looking around curiously. She hadn't been able to visit Henry since he'd moved here.

That was when she spotted him, lounging on the couch. He got up when he saw her. Felix walked out of his room, hair dripping from the shower. His eyes went wide when he saw Mal.

"The youngest Pan brother, aren't you cute?" Mal grinned at Regina as she stepped up next to her, "Henry has good taste." Regina rolled her eyes.

Peter narrowed his eyes at them, "Rufio, who the hell did you let in to my apartment." Felix laughed nervously, moving forward to grab Peter by the arm and drag him into the kitchen.

Rufio remained frozen in the hallway, praying he'd wakeup soon.

"That's the district attorney." Felix whispered.

"Maleficent O'Keiff?" Peter looked over his brother's shoulder, curious, "The one that dad's always cursing about?"

"Yes." Felix nodded and seeing the mischief in Peter's eyes added, "…just be nice, please."

Peter rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. When they returned Mal smiled, "Talking about me?"

Regina stifled a laugh, "He is the only one you haven't seen in court." Peter looked at Regina, sure he knew her.

He snapped his fingers, "Regina Mills."

"Who's Regina Mills?" Rufio finally came out of his stupor, coming into the room to stand in front of Peter. Felix kept his distance.

It was sweet, Mal thought, the way the brothers tried to protect the youngest. Regina did not. She arched eyebrow.

Peter pushed Rufio off to the side, "She's Henry's godmother." He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Henry's at class."

"Is he?" "You're here to check on me." "Am I?" There was a stare-off that seemed to amuse the other occupants of the room.

When Henry returned from his French Lit class he found his boyfriend on the couch between his godmother and her sorority sister discussing the loopholes in a self-defense case. It was beyond mind-boggling.

"Henry, darling!" Mal popped up to give him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug, "You've got to help me convince Peter to apply for the internship at my office, he'd be perfect for it."

"Ok?" Henry agreed, looking at Peter questioningly. He received only a cocky smile. He leaned down to Regina, "What's going on?"

"Peter's turning traitor." Felix grinned from the kitchen, "It's adorable."

"Don't call me adorable," Peter glared at his brother. Felix was about to speak, "I will consult Wendy." He shut his trap.

"Wendy?" Mal mouthed the name a few times, before going wide-eyed, "Not Wendy Darling? The detective's daughter?" The Pan boys stayed silent, Felix and Peter exchanging a panicked look.

"One and the same." Rufio breezed through the room, "Let's go boys, we've got dinner at Mom's."

Peter popped up, "Tink's cooking right?" The Pan boys were gone before Mal could interrogate any of them. Crossing her arms, she huffed, they couldn't avoid her forever after all – she had most of their family under surveillance for one.

"I'm so confused." Henry looked to Regina, who finally got up to hug him.

"I'll explain at dinner." Regina embraced him, "Where do you want to go?"

"Granny's," Henry said instantly, Regina laughed, "But anywhere will do."

4

After dropping Maleficent off back at her office Regina took Henry to an Italian place on Hanover.

"So, tell me about Peter," Regina said before taking the first bite of her salad.

Henry shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"Your mother says you're dating," Regina's lips lifted into a smile, "Or at least she gathered as much from her last visit." Henry blushed crimson, focusing his eyes on the green leaves occupying his fork.

"I met him freshman year," Henry admitted, he smiled a bit, "He asked me out a few months ago. He's sweet, too smart for his own good, but sweet."  
Regina chuckled, "He managed to charm Mal pretty well so I'd have to agree."

"Yeah," Henry laughed, ducking his head again, "Peter's pretty good at getting people to do whatever he wants."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on his mood, and which brother he's aiming it at," Henry rolled his eyes, leaning forward, "I swear, his whole family needs to learn the word no."

"Bit spoiled is he?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Henry raised his hands dramatically, "I spend half my time reminding him he's suppose to work for things, earn them." Regina pursed her lips, amused, "And you know, he didn't even ask me on a date the first time, he just sort of kidnapped me after class."

Regina started shaking her head, "You and your mother."

"What?" Henry tilted his head.

"You both have a thing for bad boys."

"I do not!" Henry pointed his fork at her, "And you're the one with a boyfriend who fits the very definition of rough, tough cowboy."

Regina laughed at him, pointed her own fork, "Cowboy and bad boy aren't the same thing."

5

Regina sighed as she pulled into her drive. "Home?" Emma's voice resonated from the center console.

"Long drives are not as enjoyable as I remember."

"Well, that's because you have someone to come home to."

"How do you get through patrol anyway?"

"Charming. I swear he talks about Mary Margaret like she's some unattainable princess."

"I don't think you're qualified to be giving romantic advice, Sheriff. Let alone to someone interested in my baby sister."

"He hasn't even asked her out!"

"So you're bad at it then? Rest my case."

Emma growled, "Go inside already!"

"Will do." Regina said as she pulled into her garage.

"And I expect a full report tomorrow."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Good night Emma." She turned off the car and the phone. She walked around to the front door and was nearly to the dining room before a yell stopped her in her tracks.

"Gina!" Little Roland was scampering down the stairs clumsily, his stuffed dragon in hands.

He had rushed into her, holding onto her legs tight when Robin appeared at the top of the stairs.

"He missed you." Robin grinned as Regina pulled his son up into her arms, "As did I."

"Me three," Regina said, squeezing Roland close. He smiled and squeezed back.

"How's Henry?" "In love." Robin smiled, "And what was Mal so secretive about."

Regina smirked, "I going to have another godchild."

* * *

Review?


End file.
